Only On Olympus
by VivaLaVida97
Summary: Sophie and Nick Demetrious are twins. On their 15th birthday, their lives change forever. Follow their lives as they discover their roles as the twin children of Zeus and Hera. Not that great at summaries, but please read and review!


Hey guys! Well, I was looking through my old files, and I found this story from the seventh grade in here. So I'm going to try my best to remember where I was going with this story, and hopefully update soon.

Enjoy, and please review! I really need to know if I'm on the right track or not.

"God, Nick, will you turn off the alarm already?" Ugh. I'm sick of him, just sick I tell you. It's bad enough I have to share a room with my brother, and to add insult to injury, he always manages to fall asleep on my bed. Even worse, it's raining, and all I want to do is go back to sleep. But with these cold, drafty wooden floors, that would be near impossible.

"I'm going to pour cold water on your face if you don't wake up," I whisper fiercely to him. That gets his attention, because he knew that I would do it. "I'm up, I'm up," He grumbles miserably. He loves to sleep when it rains too. "Happy birthday, sis," He says, tossing a small box to me. I toss an envelope to him, knowing that he was going to love his present. I open the box he gave me and inside is a charm bracelet, with little music notes hanging from it. "Like it Sophie?" He says, grinning at me. "Love it, Nick." I reply. "Now open yours." He opens the envelope, and two pieces of paper flutter into his hands. He reads them curiously, and his eyes widen in excitement. "You didn't!" He exclaims. I'm surprised, because it takes a lot for him to show this much emotion. "You got me tickets to see _Nickelback?_ You rock, Sophia Demetrious." He holds them up in the air like they're the last pieces of paper on earth. They are, in a way. That concert has been sold out for months, and I only managed to get them through a radio contest. You had to send in a poster saying how much you loved Nickelback, and it took me forever to finish it. A little bit about me: My name is Sophia Demetrious, and today (June 21st) is my 15th birthday. Well, it's Nick's birthday too. We're twins, and my brother Nickolas has been annoying form the start. We are both orphans, and don't have the slightest clue who our parents are. Our foster parents, Ron and Lucille Bankston, are horrid people. Ron is constantly drunk, and Lucille is always yelling at him to go get a job. They are always abusing Nick and me, but Child Protective Services won't believe us.

One time I was trying to take a shower, and that freak show Ron tried to come in there with me. So I did what any normal person would have done. I slapped the drunk out of him, grabbed my robe, and ran screaming. No one else was at home. Ron dragged me back to the bathroom, stuck my head down the toilet, and flushed. Again. And again. I laid there unconscious for hours. When Nick came home, he found me there and called the cops. Guess what? Lucille didn't believe me. The cops didn't believe me. Only Nick knew how they abused us, and only Nick saw the truth in my story.

So far, this birthday was okay, but I knew that things were about to take a turn for the worse. Nick and I both quickly changed on opposite sides of the room. We knew that if we didn't leave the house fast enough, someone would wake up and there would be no chance of escaping. I quickly grab my bag, making sure I have everything. Hoody, phone, wallet, everything was there. Nick grabs his stuff, and we take the stairs three at a time. Luckily for us, Ron and Lucille were still asleep. We grab our umbrellas and quietly tip toe out the door. Just as the door closes, we hear Ron wake up with a drunken roar. We look at each other in terror, a sprint down the street as fast as we can. "We have _got_ to find somewhere else to go Nick," I say, panting. "We can't stay here much longer." "I know," He replies. "Once we have enough money saved up from our jobs, we'll leave Washington. Maybe we can find somewhere to go in California." I open up my umbrella as the rain starts pouring again.

So far, we've saved up a little over a thousand dollars. It sounds like a lot, but in reality it won't get us far. We walk north until we're at the Bookstop on West 7th Street. I use my keys, and we go in. Tanya, our boss, is at the counter. "Hey guys, how are you?" She sees our faces, and doesn't even have to ask. "I'm so sorry kids." She says sadly. "But brighten up- it's your birthday! And I have a little something for the both of you." "Oh, Tanya, you didn't have to-"I start to say. "Yes, I did." She says, cutting me off. She hands us both a $50 Visa card. On the back, it reads, "Reloadable". "Just in case you need to use it on the go." She says. She knows all about our life at home, and about our plans to hopefully ditch Ron and Lucille soon. We both thank her for the gifts, and she just smiles back in return. _The best thing about Tanya, _I think, _is that you always know that her smiles are true._ Tanya was one of the few small comforts that I had right now. Then Nick and I get to work making sure that the shelves are organized. I hate it when someone takes a book off the shelf and then they don't return it to its proper place. While I do this, I start to think about my life.

I've never really had friends before; people always avoided me at school for some reason. Nick had some friends, but that number was small. I'll bet that Ron and Lucille would be happy if we left, and nobody at school would really miss us. It's sad when you know that the only person in the world that cares for you is your 15 year-old adolescent brother.

My eyes wonder out of the shops window, and into the unusually crowded streets of Seattle. At seven in the morning, it seemed like there were twice the number of people as normal. I search the crowds for a specific person. The night before, I had the weirdest dream. A golden-haired boy of about seventeen smiled at me, and just said, "It will happen soon." _What will happen?_ I had tried to shout back to him as he disappeared into the shadows. But he just smiled that mysterious smile back at me, and then he vanished. The next thing that happened, I was waking up to the sound of my alarm.

Giving up the search of this surprisingly good-looking boy, I go back to the counter. I see the clock, and we have two minutes until open. For some reason, I get a horrible uneasiness in my stomach. I'm putting on my Bookstop employee T-shirt just as Tanya goes to the door and unlocks it. She turns her back to go back to the counter, and two people walk in. Nick and I both gasp. It's the boy from my dream. And with him is a girl about twelve, with auburn hair cut into a bob, and a no-nonsense attitude that I knew too well. "Sophie, I _know_ that girl!" He whispers urgently to me. "She came to me in a dream to me last night and said-""It will happen soon." I finish for him. "I saw that guy in a dream last night!" We both stood petrified as the two walked in.

They come closer to us. The boy smiles at me, because he knows I recognize him. The girl walks up to us and says, "Nickolas and Sophia Demetrious?" Nick and I nodded yes. "Then we have much to discuss. Please follow me."

At this point, I was just plain confused. Who were these people, and why had we seen them in our dreams? Confession time: I love my brother to death, but he can be so stupid sometimes. He put his arm around me and asked them, "Who are you? Are you spies?" I look at him in exasperation. "Nick, just _shut up_ already." Then I turn to them and say, "But really, who are you? I mean, I _know_ I had a dream about you last night, and you told us-"Little girl cut me off. "This really isn't the time and place, Sophia." That did it. This little kid was ordering me around like I she was my mother. "Look," I say. "We don't know who the heck you are, and you coming in here ordering us around are making me really P. O. 'd. So if you could explain why you are here and who you are, that would really help." I'm really not one for strong language and arguing, but really. Who wouldn't be right now? "Okay." The girl says smiling. "You want to know our names? Come with us and we will tell you everything." Tanya normally isn't one for eavesdropping either, but these people intrigued her. And when she heard that Nick and Sophie were leaving, she went up to the four kids and said, "Hey! You two can't take Sophie and Nick away! They're my only employees here right now. Everyone else doesn't come in until ten!" Then the girl says, "I'm sorry, Tanya. But these two will no longer be under your employment." The girl snaps her fingers, and Tanya says, "Yes, of course. Just leave your keys on the table, kids." Then she walks away with a confused look on her face. It wasn't until later when I knew how she knew Tanya's name.

The girl turns to us with an irritated look on her face. "Now come on, we don't have all day. We're going to meet your parents."

Nick grabs his stuff and follows her out the door with an awed look on his face. Oh my god. He can_not_ be falling for a twelve year-old girl. The only other person in there with me is the guy. "Come on," He says, grinning. "My sister doesn't like being kept waiting." He gives me my bag, and I blush. He grins at me again. "One thing you should know first," He says softly into my ear, "Is that I am your half-brother." My eyes widen in shock. "You? But you- you-"I stuttered. "But you pretended- that-""Yes." He said, grinning mischievously. "I do love messing with people." Then he ran out of the store. I followed, because I had no clue where my brother had gone.

As I walked outside, expecting to feel raindrops on my umbrella, I got a huge surprise. The sun was gently shining. And I wasn't in Seattle. (Isn't it amazing how much this is starting to sound like _The Wizard of Oz_?) It looked like I was in heaven. Not literally, but you get my meaning. There were beautiful gardens everywhere, and what looked like mini temples with people praying. I looked around for my brother and the two people who apparently brought us here. "Sophie!" Nick says rushing forward to me. "I am freaking out; tell me this is just a dream. Tell me that any second now I will wake up with Ron yelling at us." "I don't know, Nick. Calm down, okay? We need to find that girl and guy first so they can explain this to us." We asked a person hurrying by where we were. "Are you mortals?" He says looking at us. "Um, I guess?" I say, looking at him confused. "A guy about seventeen and a girl that looked twelve brought us here. The guy had gold hair, and the girl's hair was auburn." The guy's eyes widen in shock. "You don't know anything about this place, do you?" He asks slowly. I shake my head no. "Come with me then," He says. "I think I know where you're wanted." As I follow him, I realize that everyone looks like they're wearing bed sheets and sandals. I look at Nick, and he's just as confused as I am. He leads us up to a gargantuan white building that looked like Ancient Greek architecture. I stop as it sinks in. "We're in Greece," I say, awed. "Yes, and no," The man says, entertained. Nick and I look at him. "You are on Mount Olympus," He says. "And this is the palace of the Gods."

After he says this, a person comes out of the immense building. "Nickolas and Sophia Demetrious are requested in the throne room, immediately." Then he leans in to us and whispers, "When you enter the throne room, be polite and don't speak unless spoken to. Do you know anything about why you're here?" He asks quickly. "No," I reply. "But the boy said that he was my brother! What's that supposed to mean?" "You will find out momentarily, ma'am. But now I suggest that you follow me."

As we walked down the huge hall, I started to think about everything that had happened so far. Mini temples. Those would be the shrines dedicated to various gods and goddesses. That would explain the people praying at the shrines. The extremely dated clothes; of course. If this really was Olympus from the myths, then that Palace has pretty much always been here. And all the beautiful people outside were probably minor gods and goddesses. And I could've sworn I saw some guys with hooves. Those would be Satyrs.

At last we came to the throne room, and I was more nervous than ever. If my thoughts were correct, we were about to meet twelve extremely powerful gods and goddesses, the Olympian Council. I remembered myths about how Zeus would strike down mortals with his lightning bolts. That didn't help to calm my nerves.

I guess the guy leading us was a page. Because before we entered, he announced, "Nickolas and Sophia Demetrious, your highnesses." Then he beckoned us to come in. I must have had a bewildered expression on my face, because most of them started to laugh when I first came in. I stood close to Nick as I looked at all of the faces staring back at me. The thrones were arranged in a half circle, and near the center was the biggest one. There was a man with black hair and electric blue eyes. Man is an understatement. He must be Zeus, King of the Gods, I thought to myself. To his left was a beautiful woman, with golden laurels on her head. She could only be Hera, Queen of the Gods and Zeus's wife. I looked at all the other gods and goddesses on the Council. There was Poseidon, Demeter, Dionysus, Hermes, Hephaestus, Athena, Ares, and Aphrodite. And to my shock, the boy and girl were there too. The boy was now about twenty or so, and I assumed he was Apollo. And the girl was still young, so she must be Artemis. Oh my god. I had a crush on one god and I had yelled at a goddess. I am so going to He- Or, I guess now, Hades, when I die.

I saw Apollo, and I look down to the floor in embarrassment. When I look back up, twenty-four pairs of eyes are on Nick and me. One of them belonged to Apollo, and he was silently laughing.

Finally Zeus breaks the silence. "Nickolas, step forward." I can see that Nick's still scared. Who wouldn't be? A twelve foot man just told you to come to him. Nick steps forward to him, unsure if he were supposed to kneel or what. Then Hera chimes in. "Come, Sophia." I join Nick, and we stand in front of the thrones of Zeus and Hera. "Have Artemis and Apollo told you anything? Do you know what this place is?" Zeus questions us. "No sir," Nick says. Zeus looks to me. "No sir," I say. Zeus looks at me hard. "But do you have any idea of where you are?" He asks me again. "Well sir, I think that this is Olympus. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to kneel or what. And I think that I owe an apology to Artemis. . ." My voice trails off as I look to the ground. Everyone in the throne room starts to laugh, and I look up in confusion. I look to Nick, and he tries to suppress his laughter when I glare at him. Artemis is looking at me with amusement in her eyes. "It is all right Sophia; it's quite understandable especially under the given circumstances." I sigh in relief. Maybe I won't go to Hades after all. But then I think. In the myths, the gods were not this kind. So what was going on?

So while they were still laughing about what I had said, I reexamined each of them. My favorite by far right now was Athena. Athena was tall, noble, and wise. I liked her because when everyone else laughed at me, she kept her grin to a minimum. My least favorite of them was Ares. He looked at me with an unusually cruel grin. I know that in general he was supposed to be cruel, but this was more than the stories say.

"But you still don't know why you are here," Says Zeus, suddenly serious. "You both grew up with foster parents, correct?" We both nod. "Then there is a story that you must know. _Your_ story." Nick and I glance at each other again. We both want to know why our parents dumped us at an adoption center.

"Nickolas, Sophia? Do you want to know who your parents are?" "Yes," Nick whispers. I don't answer, because there are tears falling down my face. "My Lady Hera and I." He tells us. Nick's expression could be described as mixed emotions. Mine, shocked beyond belief. I don't know what to say, what to think. Tears start streaming down my face. Nick looks like he wants to cry, but he won't. He never does. "Do either of you have anything to say?" Hera asks us gently. I try to say something, but no words come out. This is just too much; this has got to be a dream. Nick is biting his lips, and staring at the ceiling. "Why didn't you want us?" He says quietly. "Would it have been too much trouble to keep us? Did it just _kill_ you knowing that you had two new kids?" Everyone in the room stared at him, open-mouthed with shock. "You don't know what we had to go through!" He says, anger building now. "We were abused almost every day of our lives! Ron tried to do a whole lot of bad things to Sophie, and it always killed me afterwards because I knew I couldn't provide better for my sister! Every single day, we would wake up early just to get out of the house, because if we didn't leave for the day, we would get hit, or punished just because we were more mouths for them to feed!" Man. I have never seen him this angry. "So _enlighten_ me. Please. Tell us why we had to suffer while you're up here in paradise." He looks up at Zeus expecting an answer. I've got to say, my brother can we very awesome at times. Zeus is looking at him with surprise. "My boy let me explain," He says. Nick looks back at him expectantly. I stay quiet, also wanting to know why they didn't keep us.

"It all begins fifty years ago. Apollo prophesied that time would come when one of my male children would take my place as King of the Gods. Therefore, when you and Sophia were born, we took away your natural powers and sent you to live in the mortal world. But Apollo also said that one day, that same son would save my life. So that is why you are now here." He finished. "So let me get this straight," I say, coming into the conversation. "We were born with godly powers, and you took them away and sent us to the mortal world _just _so that you wouldn't lose your all-mighty position of King of the Gods, God of the Skies, et cetera et cetera. And now you've brought us _back _from the mortal world because you're in some grave danger and need Nick's help." Zeus looked uncomfortable at this. "Thanks, love you too Dad," I mutter. He only needed Nick, but I had to come too just because I was his sister. Great. My own father didn't even care about me. "How do you know that it's Nick, though?" I ask him bitterly. "Nick can't be your only son." Apparently this was the wrong thing to say. Almost immediately, there was fire in Hera's eyes, and not the nice kind. "What I mean," I say, stammering. "Is that couldn't it be Ares?" I'm terrified now, because I remember how Zeus has slept with many women, nymphs, and the like, and of Hera's jealousy of each. Now Hera is looking at me with that angered look, and I fall silent. Nick is looking at me with extreme annoyance. Ares looks livid. Crap. How could I forget that one fact? Great. Now she's going to blast me out of the sky or something. _Please_ _don't_ _kill_ _me_, I think desperately. Finally, Hera calmly says, "We have ruled out Ares in this situation." Just awesome. Now my own mother hates me. "And you will address everyone in this room as 'Lord' or 'Lady', do I make myself clear?" "Yes ma'am," I reply, humiliated. "What was that?" She replies darkly. "Yes Lady Hera," I squeak. Ares sniggers. Then I realize that he's my brother. All through this, Zeus is quiet. He looks at Nick thoughtfully, and then turns his gaze to mine. "Yes, Sophia, Lord Ares is your brother." I look up shocked. Now he can read minds, too? Could everyone else do this, also? Great. My thoughts have their own T.V. show now. "Don't worry about that, Sophia." Zeus says, smiling at me. "Now that you are both here, I suggest that you got to your rooms. You will await our summons there."

Then two pages open the doors to escort us. Once we were in the hallway, the page tries to take my arm. "Do _not_ touch me," I tell him. He shrinks away in fear. I hear more laughs from the throne room. "Great," I mutter sarcastically. "Why doesn't everyone just tune in to the Sophia Network?" "And you tell me to keep my mouth shut," Whispers Nick to me as we walk down the hall. "Well excuse me for being the third wheel," I snap back. "But most girls don't appreciate it when they learn that their father doesn't even _want_ them, and when their mother hates them." I storm angrily down the hall, following the page that scurried ahead of us. "Your room, my lady," He says when we reach my room. I look back down the hall, and Nick is still standing there where I left him.

I go in, and don't even stop to look at the beautiful room. I sat down on the sofa, and just covered my face with my hands. After a minute or so, someone knocks on the door. "Come in," I say. In walks an older, mother-like woman. "My name is Melissa, dear, now why don't you come over here so that I may dress you." I look up in confusion. "Uh, I think I can get dressed by myself, ma'am." Melissa looks at me with an amused smile. "Just came from the mortal world, didn't you Sophia?" My eyes widen. "How did you know?" I ask. "Everyone here knows, sweetie. And I can almost guarantee that you do not know how to tie a _chiton_." When she sees my confused expression, she says, "Clothing, my dear. Also, you being a child of Lord Zeus and Lady Hera, it is silk." She takes me over to the vanity, which I didn't notice when I came in. She has me undress, which is a little awkward. She drapes the fabric over me, and ties it in all the right places. It feels really nice. Then she goes over to the closet, and calls, "What size foot are, dear?" What size _foot_? "Uh, don't you mean shoe size, Lady Melissa?" "No, Sophia, I mean foot size. But what is your shoe size anyway, we might be able to fit you a right pair." I think for a second and reply, "Eight and a half." She rummages around in the closet until she finds a pair that meets her expectations. "Try these," She commands, handing me a dainty pair of sandals. I try them on. "Perfect," I say. Then she takes me back to the vanity, and tries to do something with my hair. "It's just so _thick_," She says, running her fingers through my hair.

First she brushes the tangles out of my hair. No matter how much I would brush it at home, it would never detangle. It only takes her a few minutes, and it doesn't hurt at all. It's like magic. (Which I remind myself, it probably is) Then she puts some sort of makeup on my face, and it tingles. She rubs lotion onto my arms, and I try to figure out the scent. When she finally turns me around to face the mirror, I'm shocked. "Whoa," I say, eyes widening. Lady Melissa smiles kindly at me. "I have never been able to do anything with my hair." "Excuse the pun, dear, but you look like a goddess." I smile. Lady Melissa is very pleasant. Then she hands me a small box. I open it, and there's a note on top. It reads,

'_Dearest Daughter,_

_Right now, it may seem as though I am not being an excellent father. Nevertheless, please know that sending you to live in the mortal world was in my best intentions. I shall send for you later so that we may speak._

_Your Father_'

'In his best intentions.' Maybe he was just trying to- oh, I don't even know now. Then I look into the box, and there is a golden necklace, with a pendant on the end. It reads, 'Sophia' on it. "You can read Greek, Sophia?" She asks me. "Greek?" I say, confused. Then she beams at me. "Oh, of course, you naturally understand Ancient Greek." Then I realize that the symbols aren't in English, and I understood it. Awesome. I examine it, and its reads, ' '. Lady Melissa helps me put it on, and the pendant ends just below my neck.

Just then, the same page from earlier enters. "Lady Sophia is requested in the-" When he looks up from his bow, his eye's widen. Then he finishes, "-in the throne room, immediately." I look to the floor, blushing. "You are quite a beauty, you know, Sophia." She says. "We shall have to get more pages, soon, because all of the others will have fainted." She starts giggling like a little schoolgirl. "Well, lets take you down to the throne room now. I expect that they will talk of important issues, but just remember to first curtsy to Lord Zeus. It is respect, you know." I nod, and she leads me out the room down the long hallway.

As we come to the throne room, she whispers to me, "You will go in alone, Sophia. And don't forget to curtsy!" I nod once. I'm really nervous, and I pray that Lady Hera is happy again. I enter, and Nick, Lord Zeus, and Lady Hera are in there. I enter quietly, and curtsy first to Zeus, then Hera. I look to the floor, and step back a little.

"I trust you found your accommodations comfortable, Sophia?" "Yes, Lord Zeus," I reply, still keeping my eyes to the floor. "Sophia, you are my daughter. You do not have to call me Lord Zeus right now. I am simply 'Father'. And look at me when you speak, I can barely tell what emotion you have right now." I look up carefully. Hera looks mainly happy, and Zeus looks downright cheerful. It feels pretty weird.

"We called Nikolaos and yourself up here to discuss your powers." I get confused when she said Nikolaos. "That is your brothers name in Ancient Greek translated into English." Hera explains. "Did you get my gift, Sophia?" Zeus asks me, his eyes worried. "Yes father," I reply. "I didn't realize it was in Greek until Lady Melissa told me, and I understood it perfectly." "Your mind was hard-wired for Ancient Greek, Sophia," Hera says. "And I apologize for my snapping at you earlier. Ares is my favorite son, you see." She says, obviously trying to smile, but not succeeding.

Then I look at Nick. He looks oddly handsome for himself, and when he sees me, he was probably thinking the same. "I'm sorry Nick," I whisper to him. "It's okay, Soph," He whispers back. We both smile, and know that all is forgiven.

"Now there is the matter of your powers," Zeus says. "My Lady Hera and I have discussed it, and we see fit that your powers be returned to you. In turn, you both must learn how to control your powers. Therefore, each of the twelve Olympians will help teach you. You will give each of them the respect deserved, seeing how you two are related to each of them in some way." Hera makes a tiny frown when he says this, but I can really tell that she's trying to be civil. "I listened to what you said, Sophia. And it wasn't right of me to punish you for nothing." Wow. And we hear an apology.

"And with powers comes responsibilities," Zeus continues. "You must learn how to live in our world, and once you are comfortably settled in and have mastered your powers, you will be granted with immortality. You will also take the place of one of the gods- or goddesses- according to your talents." Hera looks at him in shock. "Husband, we did not discuss-"Zeus cuts her off. "They will be placed where I see fit," He thunders-no pun intended-, "And that is final." Mua ha ha. Can't argue with the King of the Gods, can you?

Nick and I both nod, trying hard to keep our joy from showing. Immortality? Sweet. "Your training will begin immediately," He continues, "Nikolaos, you will start training with the male Olympians. Your first instructor will be Ares, God of War." All of a sudden, Ares steps out of the shadows. Had he been here the whole time? And poor Nick. Ares is supposed to be really horrible, so I have no idea what training will be for him.

"Yes sir," Nick says. At least the worst will be over for him first. An enormous Harley appears in front of Ares, and he gets on, his Greek-style clothes morphing into a leather outfit the meanest biker would be jealous of. Ares motions for Nick to get on, and then Nick's robes morph into a similar outfit, but much less terrifying. Ares kicks the bike to life, and they ride off in thin air.

"And you, Sophia," Zeus continues, obviously annoyed with his son's showing off, "Will be instructed by Athena."

Review please!

-VivaLaVida97


End file.
